


Kidnapping for a Cause

by rin_keiko0303



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Captain kink, F/M, Feelings, Lingerie, NSFW Art, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Voyeurism, master kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin_keiko0303/pseuds/rin_keiko0303
Summary: You are the manager for the Nekoma Boys VB club in Haikyu!!, and after school you are in for a surprise from your team mates.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Kidnapping for a Cause

*Beep Beep Beep*  
God dammit that stupid alarm again. I don’t want to get up. Oh wait.  
“Practice!!! I am the new official manager of the Nekoma boys volleyball team today!!”  
“Holy shit get up! Get up! I’m gonna be late!”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Fuck. I made it.” you panted. You reach down and straighten your shirt, taking a deep breath to prepare to meet the team. Being a manager sounded fun, and you needed something to do after school. You can’t be by yourself with your dad anymore. Not after-  
“(Y/N)-san! Time to come inside!” someone yelled from the gym.   
“Huh?” you turned to see a short boy standing in the doorway. “Oh. Short. You must be Yaku!”  
“SHORT? DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT!?” He yelled. You jump back, frightened by the sudden outburst. Yaku is jerked back into the gym. Confused, you step forward. What the hell happ- HOLY SHIT HE’S HOT.   
“Hello (Y/N)-san! I’m sorry for the rudeness of the…*ehem*…. Gremlin. My name’s Kuroo Tetsuro.” he drawled.   
“Oh… It’s no problem really. My name is (F/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you.” Holy shit this man is sexy oh my god. I will not be able to do this. I’m gonna die.  
“Yeah. Now come inside and introduce yourself,” He paused, looking you up and down. “Calm down there’s no need to be that nervous. You’re shaking really bad.” he said, with a concerned, but confused look on his face.   
“Oh…” Oh my gosh I didn’t notice I was shaking this bad. “I’m sorry” you responded, the blush across your cheeks growing more apparent.   
“No need to apologize. Come on.”   
You follow Kuroo into the gym. There is a line of players ranging from way over 6 feet to…. Yaku.   
“(Y/N)-san? You good?” You blink as you hear someone talking to you. Oh my gosh I zoned out and was staring!!!  
“Hi my name is (F/N)(L/N)! I am very excited to be your manager!” you practically scream. I’m gonna die.   
“Welcome!!!” All the boys say in unison. This makes you crack a small smile.   
“OK BOYS!” Coach Nekomata yells, “TIME FOR PRACTICE.”  
“YES SIR” All the boys respond. Each of them turns around and peels off their shirts to change.  
“Eeep!!!” You jump back and cover your face in an attempt to hide the massive blush that has made its home there. You peek through your hands enough to see the lower part of Kuroo’s toned stomach before it is again covered with their uniform.   
He is unbelievably hot… and red looks reallllyyy good on him.   
You were not going to survive this. 

____________________________________________________________________________

*A couple of weeks later*

Your attention has been relentlessly on Kuroo, but it seems that he is not at all interested.   
You sit up in bed. I guess I'm not likable. Anyways, there’s something going on this week, right? Oh. Spirit week. At least that’s what the boys told me. It’s also on our week off. Ironic. Shit. Time to go. 

Once you arrive at school, Yaku and Yamamoto approach you.   
“Sooo are you doing anything after school (Y/N)-san?” Yamamoto questions.   
They’re acting weird. “No. Why?” Both of the boy’s eyes light up and practically scream, “Okay! Thanks! Got to go! Bye.” They run off as you stare at their laughing backs. What??? Oh well. 

Finally the end of the day has come. Holy crap. You’re tired. This week off is gonna be a blessing. Lost in thought, you’re startled as someone covers your eyes, and another set of hands picks you up and covers your mouth. You try to scream, but a male voice whispers in your ear, “calm down. It’s the boys.”   
“Mffppp” you try to talk. It’s Inuoka. Where are they taking me? Fuck.   
When the room brightens, you have to blink away the spots in your vision before you notice that you’re in the boys locker room. “What the fuck?”   
“Stay quiet.” Yamamoto commands.   
“Huh?” You say questioningly.  
“What did I say? Just do what we tell you. It’ll all end fine.”  
You shut your mouth and sit patiently. Yaku comes running in with a cardboard box.   
“What’s that?” you say.  
Yamamoto turns to you and scrunches his eyebrows together. A warning of silence.   
You quickly let your hair fall into your face as you look down at your lap.   
“Look up,” he says. The second you do, the room goes dark again. Footsteps come and go. You hear feminine giggles. “This is gonna be fun.” One of them says.  
The girls Volleyball team? What?  
You feel hands all over you, your hands are restrained, and you are gagged. What the actual fuck is going on. I’m scared.  
Tears start streaming down your face. One of the girls notices and says, “I’m sorry you’re scared but you’ll understand. Keep crying though. It only makes you cuter.”   
I’m so confused.   
At that thought, your clothes are removed, all the way down to your underwear. “Yep,” a girl snaps, “I knew she’d wear something like this.” She was judging your underwear. Oh my god this is so embarrassing. “It’s perfect.” Huh?  
Ropes begin winding around different parts of your body, but they were surprisingly soft.   
Oh. My. God. Do they know? How would they know? That I like this? Wait…. who are they setting me up with?   
All hands are off of my exposed body now, and I hear a heavy box drop to the floor next to me.   
“Perfect.” a girl states. Sounds and words of agreement rise through the air. You had stopped crying, but there were still tears settling and drying on your face. You were nervous. Something was placed on your head. A headband?Footsteps retreat, and there is soft conversation outside. “She’s ready.” “She looks great.”   
A boy comments, “man I wish I could see her.” with a desperate tone.” Suddenly a smack resonates through the room. “She’s for one person only. And it’s not you. You know how possessive he is.” “Yeah yeah I know. I’m leaving to spare myself the sounds.”   
What the hell were they talking about?   
Everyone walked away from the room as it went silent. You would just have to be patient now.   
After about 10 minutes, there are voices outside. “Hey, there’s someone waiting for you in the locker room.” Inuoka says. There was no response. The door opens. Footsteps come towards you. Who the hell is it? I can’t talk, or see…. Or move….

“Why the fuck…” says a deep and very familiar voice. 

Your eyes widen. Oh. My. Fucking. Hell. It can’t be. They didn’t. 

“So. I’d love to release you and give you your respect, but seeing you like this……. I can’t help it.” He’s gonna fuck me. That is 100% Kuroo. And he’s gonna fuck me. I might die.   
At the thought, your face turns as red as your lace underwear, that are most likely exposed for him to see.   
“Are you into this stuff? BDSM?” he asks. You don’t answer. You hear him pick something up. *THWAAACK* There is a sharp sting on your thigh. “Answer me.” he demands in a deep and dominating voice. You nod.   
“Great, so am I. This is going to be fun. They even gave us some toys.”   
What?????!?!? Who did??  
“Thanks Inuoka, Yamamoto, and Yaku.” There is a long pause.  
“Who dressed you? The boys?” you shake your head no. “They got the girls in here to do it?” you nod. “Good. They don’t get to touch my Kitten.” There is soft pressure on your head, where the headband is. Oh lord no those are NOT cat ears. Shit.   
*Click* *Click* *Click* You tilt your head to the side questioningly. “Pictures.” You gasp and make a muffled sound of protest, but you’re silenced by a sound of something vibrating. Oh shit here we go.  
You are shaking with anticipation. I wonder how rough he plays. Let’s find out. God are you horny now. You’ve dreamed of this happening, touched yourself to it even. Shit.  
“You ready Kitten?” You give a soft nod as response. Drool streams down your face from the gag. Hands brush the back of your neck as he removes the item. Shivers shoot down your spine. “Can I see, please?” you ask desperately. “No.” A blunt reply. You won’t ask again.   
“I’m not going to touch you until you’re good and ready. Get comfy, we might be here for a while. I’ll be watching.” As he begins to place sex toys on you, his hands never touch, he’s depriving you of his warmth. Your bra is unclasped, and it falls into your lap, then onto the floor. Cold sharp pain is inflicted on your nipples. Clamps. Shit. A switch flicks on, and you writhe in your ropes as vibrations are sent into the clasps on your sensitive buds. Oh shit how did they know.   
“Kuroo-san…. Do you like me?” you ask in between pants and moans.   
“Yes, very much so.” he says, then his warm lips meet with yours. The only contact you’ve gotten from him so far. “And I know you like me, I can feel your eyes on me in practice. Especially when I change.” Ha...ha...ha…. Embarrassing.   
Another toy is turned on. You’re nervous, but oh so very excited. Fuck me Kuroo, please.   
A small vibrator is slowly pushed into your soaked entrance. Kuroo controls the movements from the outside. The vibrations increase and you flinch, trying to roll your hips towards Kuroo to get some traction. “Fuck,” you say, letting out a raspy breath as your most intimate area makes contact with something cold. Without warning, it turns on.   
Another one!!?? Shit!   
One by one, the intensity of the vibrators is turned up. “Kuroo-san!!! I’m going to cum!”   
“No, you’re not.” Huh? “Call me something else.”  
All pleasure that you were receiving is gone in an instant. You stop and think of what to call him. After a moment, you let out a soft “Master.”  
“What was that?” Kuroo says as he turns around to look at your miserable, and desperate state. “What did you say? Slut?”   
“Maaasstteerrr” you coo.   
Kuroo lets out a shaky “fuck.”   
“Stand up. Now.” he demands with lust deep in his voice.  
“Yes, Master.” He grabs your arms, bound tightly behind your back, and pushes you against a cool, concrete wall. A wip slaps against your ass. You let out a small scream, that only seems to urge him further. “Count”   
“Yes, Master”  
“One” *SLAP*  
“Two” *SLAP*  
“Three” as you continue on, the pain becomes worse, but better all at the same time. At five, a longer, thicker vibrator is shoved into you. The torture continues, but with the vibrator, the pleasure is almost unbearable. “Touch me please master!!” You cry. “Is that what my Kitten wants?” *SLAP* “YES, MASTER PLEASE” He stops his movements, and bends to whisper in your ear. “No. You don’t deserve it yet.” Shivers go down your spine, helping pleasure wash over you. “You can’t cum until I do.” he slurs. “Yes, Master.”   
“Say, Kitten, do you enjoy anal?” You jolt, and look towards his voice. “Answer me.” He demands.   
You look down shamefully, and say “Yes, Master, I do.” At those words, the vibrator inside you is turned up all the way. You gasp and arch your back. “Master……fuck….” You could practically hear the smile in his voice as he said “Good. Stay.” He was only gone for a moment, but when he returned something cold pressed against the entrance of your ass. You let out a small gasp of anticipation. As it pushes inside, a long moan escapes your lips, and spit slides down your face and neck, sending pleasure directly to your heated sex. Please don’t tell me this is a- *Vrrrrrr* “SHIIIIIIIITTTT!!!” You scream as the vibrator inside your ass is turned on. “FUCK ME MASTER PLEASE” you beg, tears, sweat, and spit sliding down your body. “Ok Kitten, you deserve it now.” Finally, after the torture, he was going to touch you. You waited for him to remove all the toys but he didn’t. You waited patiently, twitching from trying not to cum before your master. When hands finally placed themselves upon you, you couldn’t help it. With the warmth on your skin, and a sharp bite placed at the nape of your neck, you came. Hard. “Well, well. You’ve been bad.” Kuroo said as he removed his hands and mouth from you. “Now you have to stay here, stuffed with toys, until I get back. Then I can fuck you. Keep track of how many times you cum for me dear.” The toys are turned up all the way, and the small toy in your ass is pulled out, only to be replaced by a larger one. A gag is secured around your mouth, and the nipple clamps are added once more. I’m going to die.

____________________________________________________________________________

After what seems like hours of screaming in pain and pleasure. The door opens once more. “How many times?” Kuroo removes the gag. “6 Master.” you say, completely spent, but not yet satisfied. “Good girl. Do you want me to fuck you now?” Your heat throbs. “Yes, please, master.”   
The toys are removed. You feel empty, and juices spill out of your gaping holes.   
“Fucks that’s hot.” The team captain says, clenching his jaw. You hear a buckle come undone, and pants fall to the floor. Shaking, you push your ass back onto his naked length. “Needy whore” Your pussy clenches around nothing, waiting for his dick to fill it to the brim. His head presses to your sopping opening, and brushes up and down through the thick liquids. With a quick and hard thrust, he pushes all the way in. You let out a loud moan, and immediately push back into him. “Move please master.” He starts slow. It’s torturous. “Harder Master” Kuroo grabs your arms with one hand, and your hips with the other, and pounds mercilessly into you. Screaming with every thrust, he hits your perfect, overstimulated spot, and your legs give out. You both sink to the floor. He doesn’t stop. “Kitten, you havin’ fun?” “Yes, Master!” A hand brushes down to your clit and circles the hard nub with a finger. Screams and moans echo through the locker room. It’ll smell like sex for weeks after this encounter. The finger pushes at the entrance, along with his dick. He pushes them in, stretching your insides more than you thought possible. A dildo is rammed into your ass and you both reach the peak of your next orgasm. You cum with a scream of his name, as he fills you with his juices. You both collapse onto the hard floor. “Kuroo?” you say between pants. “I wanna look at you.”   
“Ok.” he says as he removes all your restraints. You blink multiple times before you can see him clearly. When you do, you begin to cry, burying your face into his chest. “I love you Kuroo-san!”   
“I love you too (Y/N)” he responds. You look up, “you do?”   
“Yes, I love you…. Will you be my girlfriend?”   
“Yeah…. Yes… Yes I will.” you say. “Great.” Kuroo says with a sly smile. You look back down at his chest, and whisper, “as long as we get to have sex like that again.” He looks down surprised. You glance up and lock eyes. “Of course.”   
There is a long pause. Suddenly you jump up and run to the bathroom, but your knees buckle when you stand. “What are you doing?” Kuroo asks as he catches you and lifts you up. “I wanna see.”   
“Wanna see what?”   
“All the marks. What else?” Kuroo’s jaw drops, and his eyes widen. “I think I just fell in love again.” God this boy.  
“Well…. Carry me I want to see.”   
“Yes ma’am.” He straightens up and carries you proudly to the bathroom to get a good look at the welts, bitemarks, and bruises.   
Once you arrive, you demand he put you down.   
“You got it?” he asks, with hints of concern in his voice.  
“Yep, i’m good.” you reply, happily. He’s quite bewildered how you can be this happy and perky after he demolished you like that.   
You stared into the mirror, gaping. “Holy Shit.”   
“Yeah….. Um….. i’m sorry.” Kuroo sighs.  
“Huh? Why the hell are you sorry, this is turning me on again.”  
“What?”   
“Yeah. This is one of my favorite things about BDSM. Looking at the marks left over.”   
You had welts on the fronts and backs of your thighs. Bite marks, bruises, and hickeys were scattered all over your neck and torso.   
You sighed and said, “Yeah, this shit is hot. I absolutely love it.”   
Kuroo gaped. “I can’t believe little innocent looking you is this kinky.”   
“Haha… I could tell you were kinky sooooo…..”   
Kuroo stared at you, as you let your hands wander your body, caressing and rubbing your welts and bruises, making them hurt all over again, everytime you pressed or rubbed one that hurt, you’d breath heavily, and your face would turn red with pain and pleasure.   
Kuroo breathed out a shaky “Fuck.”   
You turned to look at him and he kissed you, picking you up and pressing your welted back against the cold tile. You hissed at the sensation. His hands pressed hard into one of your largest welts from the wip, and you gasped. Using this opportunity, kuroo dipped his tongue into your mouth, biting and sucking at your tongue and lips. His hands wandered down to your ass and squeezed the irritated areas. This only made you more desperate for him. “I want to fuck you again Kuroo.”   
He pulled back and wiggled his eyebrows at you. “Say no more kitten.” Instantly he leaned down and latched onto your neck, biting and sucking. He slowly placed bites and hickeys heading down your body. He grabbed your hips and laid you down on a bench in the bathroom.   
Man we’re gonna have a lot of cleaning to do.   
Kuroo dug his nails into your waist, causing you to let out a soft moan. That sound released a sadistic demon in him, as he brought you back to all the toys spread out on the floor. You were finally able to see all the things he used on you. There were lots more too. He paused and noticed you eyeing them. “Do you want to pick for me this time, Kitten?” You looked up, surprised. “I can???” “Yeah.” He said.  
You looked at them, your imagination running wild. “You know what? You choose. Use different ones though. Surprise me.” You walk over and pick up the blindfold and spin it around your finger. Kuroo licks his lips as he puts the blindfold on you. You just stand still, listening to Kuroo rummaging through toys. You begin to get anxious again.   
God I love this adrenaline rush. I love this feeling.   
Kuroo grabs your arms, flips you around, and ties his school tie around your wrists. *SMACK* You let out a whine as he smacks your ass. “Ahhhhh…. Captainnnnnn.” Kuroos eyes go wide, then fill with lust. “Keep calling me that Kitten. It makes your Captain want to fuck you so bad.” He smacks you again, and you let out the same whine. This time, a wip connects with the soft flesh on your ass, making you want to scream. Kuroo gropes the new welt, and slides down to cup your heat. You nuzzle back into his hand, and he inserts one finger. “You’re still full of my cum, Kitten. You want something in here?” he whispers into your ear, making you shiver. He begins thrusting his finger in and out of the overworked hole. “Yes Captain…..please….” Kuroo inserts two more fingers, making you mewl, and back onto his digits. He removes his fingers and slowly pushes multiple large beads into your pussy. The sensation making you gasp and writhe under his grip. These weren’t vibrating, because he had other plans. He picked up a bottle of lube and flipped it over in his hands. He grinned as he poured a large amount on the vibrator in his hand. Kuroo put some on his fingers as he slowly inserted 1, 2, and then 3 fingers into your ass. The vibrator slowly pressed into your twitching asshole. He didn’t turn it on. Just sat back, and waited. You squirmed as you felt a strange sensation in your ass. It burned, and itched. You squinted, and said “Kuroo…… what did you do?” He laughed and grabbed the base of the toy. Moving it slightly, you gasp. The heat is unreal. It feels good. Like really good.   
“Fuck Kuroo.” you gasp. He stops. “What the fuck did you just call me?”   
“Captain. I’m sorry captain I didn’t mean to. What can I do to make it up to you?”   
“This.” Kuroo says as he grabs your hair, and the sides of your mouth to pry it open. He presses the tip of his leaking dick to your tongue.   
“Suck.”   
“Yes Captain” you breathed as you began to lick the tip. You dropped your head down to lick from the base to the tip, and then take him into your mouth. Kuroo cusses and grabs the top of your head to push you down onto his dick. You choked as his tip hit the back of your throat, but soon swallowed his dick further. He pressed deep into you, making your eyes water as he came. “Don’t you dare fucking swallow it yet.”   
Kuroo’s hot when he cusses at me.   
“Open.” your Captain demands. You open your mouth obediently, and he swirls his cum around on your tongue before closing your mouth and commanding that you swallow. “Every last drop, Kitten.”   
“Yes Captain.”   
The vibrator in your ass is turned on, as he pulls out your beads one by one. “Captainnnn…. Let me cum” You whine at him.   
“Push one out on your own, and I’ll fuck you.”   
“Yes…. AHHHHHH….. Captain” You squeeze around the beads, urging one to come out. You moan as it makes its way down, and finally falls out of your burning opening.   
“Good girl, Kitten. You did good, didn’t you?”   
“Yes Captain, I did.” Kuroo slaps you with the wip once for every bead that comes out. 4 strikes later, you’re achingly empty. He pauses, and pulls out the vibrator, to replace it with a buttplug that wouldn’t fall out in your intense fuck session. Out of patience, he slams into your heat with a loud grunt. You moan loud, waiting for him to continue. Kuroo grabs the tie around your hands, and pulls back until your back arches against him. He places bites that bleed all the way down to your mid-back until you beg for him to let you cum.   
“Captain let me cum… NOW”   
“Cum, Kitten. Cum for your captain.” Your body shook as an overwhelming wave of pleasure washed over you. You screamed as he filled your whole with his warmth. You both collapsed. “Fuck Captain that was great.” You said, looking into his tired and satisfied eyes.   
“I can’t believe that you survived that. You came… what… like…..9 times?”   
“Yeah somewhere around there.” Haha. Cute  
“Hey, Kitten. Wanna know something?”   
“Sure. What is it?” He smiled and looked at you.   
“Go put on some clothes…… revealing ones……”   
“Yes Captainnnn……” you said teasingly as you walked to put on your tiny workout shorts and a cropped t-shirt. You glanced into the mirror as you admired your welts and bruises. Fuck this shit is hot.   
“I’m done.” you tell kuroo, and you notice that he’s put on some shorts.   
“Walk with me.”  
“Alright.” The two of you begin walking out the locker room door into the gym, where you are startled by a set of shaking feet. What the hell?  
You both continue walking until you happen upon 4 blushing, horny, and flustered boys from the team. Oh. My. God.   
“What the actual fuck, Kuroo.” You said as you looked up at him angrily.  
“Haha….. Yeah…. They were here the whole time. Listening to you scream, and beg for my dick to be inside you. This made you blush. You turned to look at the boys. Their physical state alone told you that it was true.   
“Sorry Babe….. They really wanted to know how it went.” Kuroo started saying. You held up a finger at him.   
“Did you boys enjoy the show?” you said lustfully. “Maybe the Captain and I will give a live one someday.” Kuroo gaped as you said this. He was impressed. He loved you even more.   
“Oh, also,” you added, “You boys wanna see my marks and shit?” They all looked up hopefully.  
“Y-yeah… if it’s okay with the Captain.” One of them stammered.   
You glance at Kuroo. He smirks. “Yeah Babe. Show ‘em the shit you like. Show them what your sexy boyfriend did to you.” You place your hands at the bottom of your shirt, and pull up, completely removing it. You had put your red bra back on before, so not too much was showing. Kuroo switched on the lights. The boys gasped. They looked at the hickeys and bites down her torso. “Guess what?” you say to them.   
“U-umm what?” They say shakily. You drop your shorts and turn around. One of them actually screams, which makes you giggle. The swollen, red, and slightly bleeding welts on your ass caught them off guard.  
“(Y/N)-san….. You’re into this shit?”   
“Yes. Yes I am.” you pause, “wanna show them…. Captain….?”   
“Kitten…. really?” Kuroo says. You hear whispers of “Kitten?? What???” from the viewers.   
“Yes. Really.”  
“Alright. I’ll be right back.” Kuroo says.  
“Ok boys. This is like live BDSM porn. I suggest you pay attention.” a minute passes, Kuroo returns with his preferred things. “Also, as payment, you’ll be cleaning the locker room…. It’s very dirty. Thanks”   
Kuroo drops his things and his lips meet yours. He gropes your ass and the pain on your welts makes you whine and push into him.  
“Here’s the deal.” Kuroo says. “You don’t get to touch her. At all. I’m not even sure if I want you to see her pussy. So we’ll figure that out on the way. No pictures. Unless they’re with my phone. Actually, here Inuoka. Take pictures.”   
“U-um. Yes Sir.”  
“Hot. Give ‘em a show babe.” you say to your new boyfriend.   
“Blindfold?” he questions.  
“You know it.” The room goes slightly dark, and you say to Kuroo, “let them see my face when you toy with me please Captain.”   
“Alright.”   
You look in the direction of the nervous breathing and say, “Boys, you are in for something spectacular.” You listen to them writhe with their breaths caught in their throat, anticipation filling the room. “Are you gonna jerk off to your Captain fucking your Manager? Feel free to. Let me hear you cuming to the sound of my moans.”


End file.
